


Antici...

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Gone Wild, First Kiss, M/M, Taking Things Slow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil are taking things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antici...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo (jmathieson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/gifts).



> For a couple of prompts from a prompt meme: first kiss & tactile.  
> Previously posted on my tumblr.

Dating Phil is kind of a revelation for Clint. Somehow, he’d never realized how much he enjoyed touching just for the sake of touching. Yeah, he likes - loves - physical contact, but he’d always seen cuddles and caresses as a lead-up to sex. (Come to think of it, that might be part of what went wrong with Bobbi, and he owes her an apology, if she wants to hear it after all this time.)

Phil will touch Clint’s arm to get his attention, and his hand will linger on Clint’s bare skin. When they watch tv, Phil will be pressed against him from shoulder to thigh, solid and warm, and Clint doesn’t feel hemmed in. Phil touches him at least a dozen times a day. Nothing creepy, just a brush of his fingers against Clint’s when he hands him something or a pat on his shoulder in passing, and Clint finds himself looking forward to those touches and coming up with reasons to return them.

Despite all the touching, they’re taking things slow. (Phil’s setting the pace of their relationship, and Clint’s fine with that. Diving in headfirst hasn’t always worked out for him in the past.) Holding hands during a movie is pretty damn high school, but Clint missed out on shit like that. That probably explains the butterflies in his stomach every time it happens. God help him if they ever progress to the arm around the shoulder thing.

Taking things slow doesn’t stop Clint from thinking about sex with Phil - he thinks about it a lot, in fact. He wants touches with  _intent_. He wants Phil’s hands on his body, and his hands on Phil’s body. He wants to know what Phil feels like pressed against him, all naked and sweaty and too fucked out to move. He wants to wake up wrapped in Phil’s arms.

But first, he really wants to kiss Phil. He’s imagined their first kiss in so many different ways, he doesn’t even know which way he'd prefer it to be. Tentative and sweet? Sure. Hot and passionate? Yes, please. Soft and slow and lasting forever? Sign him up. He hopes Phil will be ready for that step soon, because Clint sure as hell is.

They usually hang out at Phil’s apartment after an assignment. It’s not that they don’t like to go out, but coming down from the hypervigilance required by a mission is harder when surrounded by strangers. Tonight, Phil is going to introduce Clint to his favorite documentaries about the Howling Commandos. Clint doesn’t share Phil’s level of enthusiasm for that period of history, but it doesn’t bore him either, and Phil knows interesting bits of information that civilian filmmakers don’t have access to. 

Phil sits at one end of the couch and Clint lays down with his feet in Phil’s lap - it’s easier to catch what Phil says if he can see him speaking. Whenever Phil has something to add, he taps Clint’s leg and Clint pauses the show so he won’t miss anything; DVR is a wonderful thing. It’s just a regular night for them, which is why Phil has no problem sending Clint to the kitchen for a couple more beers when the show is over. Quite a change from the first time they’d done this, when Phil had played the perfect host, offering food and drink and fetching everything on his own.

“You want a sammich too, boss?” Clint grumbles playfully, but he’s already on his feet. He comes back shortly with two bottles and hands one to Phil. Before he can sit again, Phil takes his bottle away, sets both of them on the end table, and tugs Clint down into his lap.

“Hello,” Clint says as he looks down into Phil’s laughing eyes.

“I’ve been thinking,” Phil begins and then shrugs and smiles.

Clint leans closer, stopping just before he bumps Phil’s nose with his own. “About?” he whispers.

Phil closes the tiny distance between them and finally, finally, they’re kissing. It’s tentative and sweet and hot and passionate and slow and soft and it lasts forever, and it’s even better than he imagined it would be.

“That,” Phil says when they eventually stop to breathe.

“Oh, that. We should do it again sometime,” Clint says, and this time, he kisses Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> ...pation.


End file.
